


Amnesia

by joneinyourarea



Series: Stray Kids Fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, because i'm trash, listen, this is based off 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea
Summary: 'I wish that I could Wake up with Amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you and the memories I never can escape'or the fic about Chan being angsty over minsung that no one asked for





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> 'I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted, I thought about our last kiss; how it felt the way you tasted, and even though your friends tell me you're doing fine~'

Chan can’t take it, he can’t stand another second of this torture. He knows he promised he wouldn’t be salty, but when he sees Minho smiling with someone else he can’t help the tears that form in the corners of his eyes. He wants that again, whether it’s with Minho or not he’s unsure of; he just wants to be happy.

Why’d Minho have to move on so quickly? Why’d he have to forget everything they had? Moving on within two months, finding that boy (that Chan hates admitting radiates lights brighter than the sun ever could). It’s not that Chan hates the thought of Minho looking at that boy the way he used to look at Chan or that Minho would subtly grab the boy’s hand or pull him in for hugs, or kiss him, but that’s exactly how he feels. He hates the idea of Minho with another man, he hates it so much.

But when he looks at the boy again, eyes scanning Minho’s face and cheeks tinted a pretty pink as he laughs at something Minho says, Chan can’t help but feel sorry for himself because he’s hating someone so warm, so gentle; it’s just that he’s motivated to hate him by personal matters. This is Minho he’s talking about, and the boy (Minho says his name is Jisung; Chan ignores the look Minho sends Jisung’s way, a look saying that Jisung holds all of the stars in his hands and they’re all for Minho) is his competition.

Chan just wants everything to go back to the way it was. He wants Minho back. He knows it’ll never happen, but he could dream couldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friendos, I really need to continue T.T.F but instead I've started three(?) or more new fics kill me thnx.


End file.
